


Fault

by Bookman230



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan and Merril have a chat about Merril's goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt asked on Tumblr: Ultracrepidarian, The habit of giving opinions and advice on matters outside of one's knowledge, Merril and Morrigan. I guess this would take place in some strange universe where they were party members together, whether in Origins, DA2, or heck, maybe even DA:I, whatever you like.

"You’re wasting your time, you know. And before you indignantly snap at me, I do not mean with your pursuit of your past glory and power. It’s admirable, truly. I have witnessed the power of ancient Elven magic before. Tis quite an effective tool."

"That’s a great start, Morri. Why don’t we keep it there, because sorry, I’m really kinda tired of people ranting about what I should do with my life."

"You’re the one who insists on us being friends. Thus, you must suffer from my _friendly_ advice."

"You’d give me your advice even if we weren’t friends, Morri. It’s what you do to the others, isn’t it?"

"No, they receive hostile critique."

"Why do I get the feeling that there’s no real difference between the two?"

"Because you have some common sense in you."

"Aw, you’re such a flatterer, Morri!"

"Do not try to direct the conversation elsewhere with your inane cheerfulness! I have something to say, and say it I will."

"But I didn’t even get a blush from that? I need to up my game!"

"Merril. Give up on them."

"Morri-"

"Your people are spineless fools who do not and will not appreciate your efforts-"

"Maybe, but they’re my people, nonetheless-"

"You ought to go after that power and knowledge for your own sake-"

"I’m doing it for my sake _and_ my people’s sake-“

"If you really are insistent on guiding them to greatness simply use the power you’ll gain to crush them beneath your feet and then-“

"There has been far too much being crushed in my people’s history already!"

"I just fail to see why you bother with them when it is their own fault tha-"

“ _It is not their fault_! They’re afraid because every time they’ve dared to hope they’ve been beaten down by _your_ people! Why reach for more history when it’ll just be swiped away? When what is our culture is nothing more than a _tool_ for you! Why take risks when just our daily existence is a struggle, when we never know when the shems will decide to just be done with us and put our race out of the misery of a slow death!? When all of the world couldn’t care less about our plight, not when shem mages are suffering oh so many indignities and injustices, who gives a damn about what the elves go through!? And to hear a _shem_ look down on _my_ people and call them weak for what _yours_ did to them, for what you’re _still_ doing to them! You’re smart, Morrigan. But don’t you _dare_ think you have _any_ idea of what my people are, and don’t think you have the right to judge them either.”

"…I was wrong."

"I established that. I don’t want to hear you were wrong."

"…I am…. sorry."

"I forgive you, Morri. …Isn’t that a cute butterfly?"

"There is no need to awkwardly switch topics on my account, Merril."

"Change topics? I just think that’s a cute butterfly."

"…Never mind."

"It’s not as cute as you though."

"…"

”There’s my blush! Really, that ought to be a rule. For every rant given to me about my goals, I get an adorable Morri blush. Would make them much more bearable.”

 

 

 


End file.
